Boggart
by Sparkly Red Slippers
Summary: Dumbledore has had his turn with the boggart. Now it's Moody's! Chapter 2 up.
1. Albus Dumbledore

A/n: Well I was reading Wiki's and stumbled upon boggart information, and what they turned into for certain characters. I was doing laundry today and was pleasantly surprised that neither washing machine or dryer ate my socks, remembering what Dumbledore said in the first book, I couldn't resist writing this thing. I might expand and write other characters depending if I get ideas or not. You're all welcome to give ideas of course. Also I guess this a different version of how the Boggart scene in the books could've gone.

Disclaimer: My initials are IAC not JKR get it straight yo,

. . .

When Professor Dumbledore had replied to Harry's question regarding what he saw in the mirror, Professor Dumbledore in all his old grandfatherly wisdom answered with socks.

You can never have too many socks you know!

2 years later a rather freedom and sock happy Dobby would agree with the barmy old coot.

. . .

When the school got a wind of that Professor Lupin had asked the Headmaster to be present for his third year mixed class for a practical presentation of the boggart, a betting pool had formed on what the leader of the Light biggest fear would be. Participants from all houses, from every age group had put in money, from a couple of knuts to dozens of galleons.

When Harry Potter had put his bet in, he had gotten incredulous looks from the Weasley twins but they just shrugged and added his name to the ever increasing list, the fear and the amount her put in.

50 galleons.

When Ron had found he had let out a long and low whistle and then attempted to dissuade Harry and lower his bet. ("Blimey Harry! That's _50 galleons!_ Do you know how many dung bombs we can buy with that?")

So the third year class had crowded themselves and even a few of the 6th and 7th years had also come to watch during their free periods, much to Professor Lupin's amusement.

"Now last time we had discussed the spell and how to use it thanks to Neville's exemplary performance." Here everyone hooted, clapped and laughed while Neville's face rapidly turned red. "Now today we are going to observe a person facing their greatest fears but without using the _Riddikulus _spell to counter effect the boggart's presence. For that we need someone strong willed and somewhat magically powerful witch or wizard, which is why I asked the Headmaster. Make sure you all have fresh parchments and quills so you can take notes on his behavior."

Dumbledore swept in with his majestic nursery rhyme robes, twinkling eyes, half moon glasses, while fishing through a box of lemon drops.

Slytherins snickered and smirked.

Professor Lupin released the boggart and everyone leaned forward in anticipation, even the Slytherins.

Dumbledore turned very very pale, dropped his lemon drops in shock and fainted.

His worst fear? The sock eating machines known to muggles as the washing machine and dryer.

Harry smirked and said aloud "Looks like I just won 153 galleons."


	2. Alastor Moody

A/n: Well In my spare time and my unfortunately horrible block while trying to type up Chapter 3 of Hello my name is Harry, I got the idea for Moody's boggart while drinking cranberry juice.

Expect cranberry juice to make an appearance. This is how Moody could've gotten rid of the boggart instead of Molly.

Disclaimer: - enter witty phrase about JKR owning HP 'verse -

. . .

Mad-Eye Mood limped his way towards the room that contained the blasted boggart that Molly had asked him about to check over. Apparently, she was a bit too busy entertaining the guests and clean after wards to get rid of it. He gave a loud gusty sigh but he didn't dare complain to her out of fear she'll cut his supply of breakfast muffins.

Molly's breakfast muffin's are quite good, nothing to joke about, not that he would.

Magical eye trained on the rattling drawer, (it was definitely a boggart) he took out his wand gave it a swish to open the drawer and waited armed.

There stood a perfectly ordinary looking pitcher of what looked like cranberry juice.

Moody growled. He wasn't afraid of being poisoned maybe paranoid but not afraid. He doubled the amount of magic in his eye and looked closer.

Nothing. No glamours, or hidden poisons. Moody suspiciously looked at it, growled and _Riddikulus-_ed it's arse out of existence and limped away.

Once he arrived at the kitchen he barked at Molly, "Do we have any cranberry juice?"

Looking slight confused, she simply pointed to the pantry. "I hope you don't need cranberry juice to get rid of the boggart." She remarked.

Moody growled, "Just have something to prove."

"With cranberry juice?" She was looking amused now.

Moody growled even louder and decided to answer her question. Couldn't have her taking revenge by cutting off his supply. "My boggart was a pitcher of cranberry juice."

Molly stifled her chuckles and decided to ask Alastor the most important question _ever_.

"Would you like some ice with that?"

He clanked away in righteous fury muttering all the way about red headed Prewetts.

. . .

Moody eyed the carton of cranberry juice dubiously, before grabbing it and chugging it fast before he thought about it.

He seriously wished he had.

At first he thought nothing happened, but then a gurgle happened in his stomach. It quieted down and Moody was going to pass it off as drinking too much at once.

Then simultaneously the growl doubled in noise and Moody's gnarled face whitened.

He furiously limped to the loo.

He forgot his illness when he was lad. He seriously didn't want his bum to hurt as much as last time.

. . .

A/n: Prewett: That was Molly's maiden name before she married.


End file.
